Psycho Knights!
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: SUMMARY: What if Zordon made his own Psychos to combat Astronema's evil rangers? Well, meet the Psycho Knights! A group of slightly crazy magicals!


Welcome to my Harry Potter/Power Rangers crossover!

SUMMARY: What if Zordon made his own Psychos to combat Astronema's evil rangers? Well, meet the Psycho Knights! A group of slightly crazy magicals!

Also, I'm tweaking the timeline and changing some ages around.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Power Rangers! Only my Oc's and story idea

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Knights

It was strangely quiet as Zordon sat in his prison, he was currently resting after fighting off Dark Spector's last attack drain. He was gathering his powers for an attempt that would leave him drained for a while but it was a risk he was willing to take to help the Power Rangers.

The reason why he was willing to risk himself? Simply Astronema's new evil rangers. He had briefly heard of her plans thanks to a pair of chatty monsters who worked for Astronema who were working on the 'Psycho project', after that he had carefully connected to the network under Dark Spector's nose and discovered that these rangers were going to be powerful thanks to being linked with Dark Spector's energy.

He had to do something to help, after getting the design for the Psycho Rangers he began to use his prison tube and the computers around him to make something of his own design. Now, he just needed the right ones to wield it.

' _Please, let this work_ ' Zordon thought as he only had a short amount of time to do this.

His tube glowed for a few minutes and after a short silence a series of thuds rang out followed by a few groans and curse words, looking Zordon saw three female teenagers and two male teenagers each had magic in them.

' _Magicals, very power magicals_ ' Zordon thought as the group stood up letting him look them over.

The first female who looked to be 19-years-old had dark red hair that was shoulder length and in a braid, her skin was lightly tanned and she had a height of 5'9". Her body was toned with a runner build and smooth muscles, her chest fitted her build with a D-sized chest and she currently had on a dark red T-shirt with a grey denim jacket, skinny blue jeans and black combat boots. Her emerald green eyes looked around in confusion as her magic flared slightly taking in the area, her hands spark with flames for a split second.

The second female who looked to be 17-years-old stood up looked around in both confusion and slight awe, her dirty blonde shoulder length hair in a ponytail. Her height was around 5'7" that fitted her swimming build and toned smooth muscles and her C-sized chest, her clothing consisted of an ice blue jumper with flared grey jeans and white trainers with blue laces. Her silvery-blue eyes flashed for a split second as she took on a dreamy expression before snapping out of it as she breathed out her breath coming out as a cold mist. So, she had seerer blood then? Interesting.

The last female looked to be 17-years-old as she stood up, her hair was light red and cut to chin length in a pixie cut style. Her height was around 5'6", her build was that of a runner with toned muscles and a C-sized chest. Her clothing consisted of a dark pink tank top with a black leather jacket with knee-length blue jeans and dark pink trainers with purple laces, her brown eyes taking everything in as a purple mist appeared on her hands before vanishing.

The first male to stand up looked to be 18-years-old with short and spiky black hair with his build being that of a runner with toned muscles, his height was around 5'10". He had on a black T-shirt with blue jeans, a brown belt, black fingerless gloves and a denim jacket. His grey eyes looked around as he stood tense, his shadow rippled for a split second before stilling.

The last male stood up, he looked to be 19-years-old with short and spiky dark blonde hair with a rat-tail braid that reached his shoulders at the base of his skull. His build was that of a swimmer with toned muscles, his clothing consisted of a dark yellow tank top with a black jacket, grey jeans and brown combat boots. His silver eyes looked around in awe as electricity sparked across his hands.

Zordon hmmed catching their attention as he spoke.

"Greetings young ones, I am Zordon," Zordon said as the oldest female stood tense but politely nodded back.

"Belladonna Black, uh, nice to meet you?" Belladonna said slightly confused and wondering how she got here with her friends and family.

"How did we get here? I was just about to test my new poison, oh! My name's Ginny Lupin!" The younger red hair grinned with a glint of tamed madness in her eyes.

"How interesting, our lives are about to become very fun indeed, Luna Lovegood at your service," Luna said a dreamy smile on her face which the group noticed and relaxed.

"If Luna sees something then it must be important for us to be here, Orion Black sir," Orion said giving a polite smile at Zordon.

"I hope this time it does not involve pesky pixies cousin and I'm Duke Nightingale," Duke said as he glanced at his cousin who smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for bringing you here young ones but the fate of Earth and the Power Rangers is in danger," Zordon said making Bella narrow her eyes at him.

"You mean the warriors who save the earth countless times? How are they in danger?" Bella asked as she glanced at Ginny who grins and used her magic to quickly cast an illusion around the room.

"The evil princess Astronema is creating a group of evil rangers to both drain dark Spector and destroy the rangers, they will be far too powerful for the Rangers to fight on their own," Zordon explained as he allowed his power to gently touch their minds and thankfully their magic showed them the mental images of the psycho's designs.

"You want us to help them?" Bella asked.

"If you are willing to help, the world and many others in the universe would be destroyed if Astronema and the Psycho Rangers destroy the Power Rangers," Zordon said.

"That's not good," Orion said as he shared a look with his big sister.

"How can we help? I'm not letting our home get destroyed," Duke said as Luna nods beside him.

"Yeah, those guys risked a lot to save us and it's time we paid them back," Orion said as Ginny took out a butterfly knife from...somewhere.

"Hehehe! I get to stab the bad guys! Finally!" Ginny said she had been itching to stab one of those monsters herself!

"We must help," Luna said as Bella took a deep breath.

"We will help but how do we fight back? I know we have our magic but that won't do us any good if we can't hide our identities," Bella said as she held her hip.

Zordon grunts as at the bottom of his tube opened up to show five Morphers. The Morphers were in the style of 3-inch wide leather watch bands with the leather bands being different colors, the watch itself was white with the clock face being replaced with a purple crystal-like button.

"With what energy and power I have gathered up, I have made you five special morphers that will turn you into the Psycho Knights. These Morphers will combine with your magic and allow you to fight without a focus and keep your identities hidden," Zordon explained as the five teenagers walked over and picked up each morpher.

"Dibs on pink!" Ginny said while grabbing the dark pink one and quickly strapped it to her left wrist.

"Psycho knights? I like that name," Orion said placing the raven black morpher on his left wrist.

"Blue is mine," Luna said as she grabbed the ice blue one making Duke chuckle as he grabbed the dark yellow one.

"I guess I'm red, fitting really," Bella said as she grabbed the light red morpher and put it on.

"The activation is 'Go Psycho'," Zordon said as the group nods and line up.

"Let's do it!" Bella yelled as they held their left arms up.

"Go, Psycho!" They yelled together as they brought their right hands up and hit the buttons making them glow.

Belladonna glows red as she backflips and on her body forms her suit, she lands and sent out a blast of fire yelling "Psycho Knight Red!"

Luna grins as she backflipped letting her suit form as she landed creating ice around her that soon shatters as she yelled "Psycho Knight Blue!"

Orion smirks as he backflips making his suit form as he lands in a crouch before standing up and sending out a blast of shadows yelling "Psycho Knight Black!"

Duke grins as he backflips letting his suit form and as he lands electricity sparked around him as he yelled "Psycho Knight Yellow!"

Ginny smirks as she backflips letting her suit form as she lands with ease a purple mist surrounding her before she dispursed it yelling "Psycho Knight Pink!"

The group gasped and looked at their hands in awe as they took in their new forms.

(Look's like the psycho ranger's suits only replace the black with silverish grey, the chest armor is a tiny bit smoother, they also lack the twisted N on their belts instead the purple gem is on their belts)

"Amazing, my magic feels so alive!" Duke said before jumping as a yellow lance with blades on both ends appears in his hands.

"We have weapons?" Bella asked only to answer her own question as a sword forms in a flash of fire in her right hand. (Final Fantasy Genesis's sword)

"Does that answer your question?" Luna asked while summoning a katana with an ice blue handle in a swirl of ice shards.

"Yes it does," Bella said as she looked over at Ginny who summons a pink handled whip with a purple metal-like rope. (Think the Predator whip only with a pink handle and the rope/metal bit being purple)

"I like," Ginny said as she pulled out a knife making Orion step away from her out of instinct. (Knives look like Larxene's knives from the chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts game)

Orion hmmed before summoning his own weapon, he had to blink a few times when he summoned a pair of deadly looking arm blades. (Looks like Miltia's Claws off RWBY only the blades are pink and dark pink)

"Not bad," Orion said as Zordon spoke up.

"Thank you, Psycho Knights for doing this you have my deepest gratitude, I will send you back home now, good luck," Zordon said as he used the new morphers teleporter to send them back home.

He was very greatful for their help, but now, he needed to rest before Dark Spector attacked him again.

 **EARTH A FEW HOURS LATER**

 **MORNING, AMERICA**

"Oh, my head," Bella groans as she got up holding her head, what a dream that had been.

She just had a very strange dream about becoming a ranger-knight warrior thing! It was kinda awesome, to be honest, she sighs getting up and went over to her dresser to grab her clothing for the day.

After having a quick shower Bella sat in front of her vanity to brush her hair, her mind going back to the last 19 years of her life. She didn't always use to be called Belladonna Black, instead, she uses to be called Belladonna Potter but after a dark wizard known as Voldemort attacked her family both her and her baby brother at the time survived the killing curse. She had ended up with a lightning bolt scar on her head, which was thankfully gone now! While her baby brother ended up with a burn like scar on his forehead, it all went pear-shaped from there!

Soon after she was cast out at age 9 and sent to live with the Dursley's who abused her to the point of her sanity snapping, she grins remembering how she set Marge's dog ripper on fire. Oh, that had been a wonderful day! She got revenge on Vernon when her father Sirius arrived and rescued her with Remus after cutting ties with the Potter family.

She had so much fun setting Vernon's car on fire! It also helped that Sirius pitched in by adding in a firework display.

(A few days after Vernon was arrested when a worker found his office computer filled with...questionable material and links to the deep web and black market.)

She soon became Belladonna Black and big sister to Orion Black who was Sirius's son, Sirius's wife was killed thanks to Dumbledore trying to 'reform' some death eaters who took the chance to kill Orion's mother this lead to Sirius hating Dumbledore and leaving with Orion and Remus then to finding and rescuing her.

Putting her hair into a braid she was about to get up and head down to start breakfast when something caught her eye, pausing she looked over at her nightstand next to her bed. Walking over she picked it up, it was the morpher from her dream!

"No, it wasn't a dream," Bella said as she looked the morpher over before putting it on her left wrist.

"I gotta tell Papa and Uncle about this," Bella said as she turned and quickly left her room.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Sirius stood with his arms crossed as he watched his gathered family before him, beside him stood Remus Lupin and Xenophilius Lovegood. They had just spent the last 10 minutes looking at a pensieve about the teen's meeting with Zordon.

"Hmm, *Sigh* I guess we're moving to Angel Grove then," Sirius said making both Bella and Orion blink in shock before grinning as they rushed forward and hugged Sirius.

"I hope we don't regret this," Remus said as he looked at Ginny who merely grins.

"I wonder if Angel Grove needs another newspaper?" Xenophilus asked in thought making Luna giggle as Duke rolls his eyes at his uncle.

"Let's get packing then, I'll look for a house or houses to buy in Angel Grove," Sirius said he didn't like it that his pups would be fighting evil monsters but then again were the death eaters any different?

"Let's get to it!" Bella said as everyone got moving while Sirius went to contact some housing agents in Angel Grove.

* * *

Done! I hope you guys like my first power rangers story.

I haven't watched Power Rangers in so long! To be honest I love the Psycho Rangers.

Also, sorry if this does not make much sense yet and as to why Ginny is a bit OOC? Well, you'll learn later on as the story progresses.

Next chapter, Psycho Knights meet Psycho Rangers!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
